Various business management applications are known. In most business sectors, in order to access computerized operations covering most or all business processes of a business, the business is required in general to use more than one business management application. This results in an increased cost of acquiring technology, and training costs associated with training users to use different business management applications. Also, additional time is required in completing business processes because a business process or related business processes are generally distributed across different platforms requiring that users use more than one application. Often integration of applications is required for example to obtain a unified view of business operations. Accessing valuable analytics through fragmented applications can be complicated, and as a result is very costly and therefore generally not available to small and medium sized enterprises (SMEs) in particular.
Also, the costs of acquiring such business systems, which are generally designed for larger enterprises, can be prohibitive for SMEs.
Also, different clients, and different user groups within clients, may require different subsets of features of a larger platform. Many users can get lost finding the features that they need within a larger platform. This can be mitigated using training but it is hard to find the time and money for training in some business environments.
All of these factors reduce compliance with processes implemented using business management applications, which can contribute to loss of productivity, and reduced financial performance.
There is a need therefore for a computer network implemented system, a computer network implemented method, and a computer network architecture that addresses the challenges referred to above.